The Boy
by blonde-e1
Summary: well.... um. ok so theres Trunks and Pan and things happen and things blah blah blah, y do you need a summary ne ways, its t/p just have a look, i dont care if u dont like it
1. Default Chapter

Hey people this is my newest fic out so I hope you all like it, tell me what you think aye.

K but heres the thing with my story, there's no sayains but there's still the z gang and they all still can fly and do martial arts etc etc.

*********

I walked along the road with my best friend Alex, she was telling me about her latest guy interest,

"well his name's Trunks, he like has his own car and everything, I met him at Ashley's" she said "he's friends with her brother, he like took us out for a ride in his car" I smiled at her.

"so when do I get to meet him?" I asked

"I'm getting him to come pick me up from school tomorrow, you can come say hi, then we're gunna go for a ride" she smiled devilishly at me and winked, she wanted more then a ride.

"so your gunna cheat on AJ, man girl" I rolled my eyes, AJ's her boyfriend. See that's the thing with Alex she always ends up cheating on her boyfriends, I don't know why and I don't think even she knows.

"hey, you have to see him, he's bloody gorgeous, the most perfect body" I laughed

"alright, alright" she told me more about him as we walked home.

**********************************************

Next day.

Me and Alex walked out to the road side from school at lunch time, that was where she had told him to pick her up, after about 5 minutes I looked down the road and saw a beautiful white sports car come down the road, it had tinted windows and sparkling gold mags. It pulled up in front of us and I looked over to Alex, all she could do was smile, she had this cheeky kinda grin on her face. I looked back to the car and the most hottest guy I had ever seen stepped out, he walked round and stood on the footpath next to Alex

"hi" she said, way too cheerfully that it was kinda scary

"hey" he replied, his voice was deep and sexy, Alex turned to me

"Pan this is Trunks, Trunks this is Pan" I smiled shyly

"hey" I said quietly, he smiled back at me and winked, I felt myself blush and I looked down at the ground, we stayed and talked for a while, he was really sweet and I couldn't get over the looks he was giving me. As Alex talked every now and then he would look up, catch my eye and give me a slight smile.

He leaned back onto his car as he laughed,

"so where did ya wanna go Alex?" he asked her, she thought for a minute

"I dunno where ever, I don't mind" she smiled her famous 'guy killer' smile at him, every time she used that smile she had guys falling at her feet, yet Trunks didn't even seemed fazed 

"sweet, hop in then"

"k" she was practically jumping up and down "I'll talk to you later Pan" I laughed at her, buzzing over Trunks

"laters girl" I walked back inside the school grounds and heard Trunks rev the engine as he sped off. I went and found my other friends.

*********************

That night I sat at home, when Alex had come back from her little ride she'd told me all about it she was a little disappointed because her and Trunks hadn't done anything, they had just drove round for a little bit, she was totally bummed. But I was shocked when she told me he had asked for my phone number, shit I nearly fell off my chair, she had given it to him in 2 seconds without even asking why. Her exact words were, 

'if I cant have him, then I'm gunna make sure one of my best mates does' I laughed, since when couldn't she have a guy, she could usually have any guy. I heard the phone ring down stairs I looked at the clock, 7:00 pm, I bet that's for me, probably Alex she usually rings at this time. And sure enough I heard my mum call from downstairs at me,

"Pan phone!" I picked up the portable 

"hello?" I waited to listen for my mum to hang up and I heard a 'click'

"hey Pan" I stood still a little shocked "its Trunks"

"um…… hi" I finally got out. It was the last person I was expecting to be on the other end. Well we talked for a couple of hours, he was one of the sweetest guys I had met. 

"so you fight then?" he asked

"yeah my dad taught me how to" I laughed "that's why I'm such a tom boy usually" he laughed to

"well your one of the most cutest tom boys I've seen" I blushed on the other end of the phone "you should come over and train with me sometime" I smiled happily to myself, and tried to hide the excitement in my voice.

"yeah, I'd love to" I told him

"sweet, we'll work out a time later aye?"

"ok then" when I got off the phone to him, all I could do was buzz, I was sooooooo hyper it wasn't funny.

"he likes me, he likes me, he likes me" I jumped on my big soft bed, bouncing lightly on my back.

*******************

That was so shitty so if I get no reviews I'll understand, I just felt like putting sumthing up.

Luv ya

Blonde-e


	2. the boy and me

Wow I actually got reviews, that's amazing lol, well I actually took the time to write another chapter, so here you are.

thinking

************************

I skipped down the hall ways of school and stopped right beside Alex whom was putting all her things into her locker, I opened mine which was right next to her and threw all my books in it, slamming it shut before they could all come tumbling out again. Then I leaned back on my locker, arms crossed in a "cool" fashion. All my friends walked up and started laughing,

"k either you are really happy, or you got laid last night" Alex said raising and eyebrow but still smiling

"Trunks called me last night" all their smiles slowly grew larger 

"oh my god, that's so cool" Alex was nearly jumping up and down as AJ came up behind her and placed his arms around her, holding her to the ground

"girl what you been takin' this morning, pep pills?" he asked, we all cracked up laughing and Alex turned around and poked her tongue out at him.

"so…… Pan, what'd he say?" I smiled at her, 

"he invited me to train with him, and we talked for like so long" I stood there buzzing to myself, and Alex jumped up and down again and this time my other friends joined in. We all linked arms and walked down the hall, while people moved out of our way, I have to admit we are the "popular" girls in our school, 4 of us being the main 1's, we did everything together. Me, Alex, Tash and Nicole, we weren't on the cheerleading team or anything and we definitely weren't preps, we didn't even like preps, we were just popular because we got along with everybody.

"ok so when are you seeing him next?"

"today after school" I beamed

"cool!" they all said at the same time

"ok I must admit when Alex said he was hot I didn't think he would be that hot" we laughed and I started to daydream I wonder how he looks with his shirt off I giggled and shook my head and all my friends just stared at me like I was crazy. I put on an innocent face,

"you don't wanna know" I winked and we kept walking to class.

*****************

After school I walked out to the shop across the road Alex and all my friends had already caught the bus home so I was by myself sitting on the steps when Trunks pulled up in his; always oh so sparkling car. I giggled to myself as he got out and walked over to me, he was wearing baggy training pants and a tight, white singlet top he smiled

"and what's so funny little lady?" he said coming up and standing in front of me, I nodded over to the little group of cheerleaders sitting on the other side of the road, jaws dropped to the concrete and it just so happened to be the group of cheerleaders that didn't like me and my group. He laughed,

"lets have some fun" he said quietly, he took my hand and lent down and kissed me on the cheek, at that point my knees nearly collapsed, but he held my arm holding me up, and led me to the car, opening the door for me and closing when I was in. When he hopped in the other side and we drove off, I couldn't help myself from laughing, he just smiled and he pulled his sunnies from the top off his head to shade his eyes, they were white with gold trims matching perfectly with his car.

"so what do ya feel like doing?" he asked, I shrugged not really caring

"I don't have to be home till 8, so whatever goes" he smiled and turned to go to Paradise Beach, a shopping kinda hang out place about 30 minutes from school. But well at the speed Trunks drives he could probably make it in 15. After a little bit we pulled up at a shopping centre, I had some clothes in my bag so we found the toilets so I could change out of my uniform. I changed into my tight dirty denims and a tight red top that said "I recycle boys" and came to just above my pierced stomach. Trunks unconsciously ran his eyes up and down me in awe and I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"see something you like?" I asked him cheekily 

"hell yes" he circled me still staring, like I was on show or something, I hit him softly

"don't" I said laughing he smirked and snaked his arm around my waist as we walked off.

************************

Like? Thanks for the reviews luv ya all who did.

Luv

Blonde-e


	3. New girl?

New chapter!! Wow I totally didn't think anyone would like this fic, but obviously some do.

Well heres the next chapter, luv ya all who reviewed t/ptears, mandela, Kutie-Pan, emeraldiris and Malby thanx! 

*******************

While we walked through the mall I got eyed up by almost every guy in the place, they all winked at me and glared at Trunks because he had his arm around my slim waist and I was holding onto his hand that was lightly placed on my hip.

"you know, you are very touchy for a guy that's not even my boyfriend" I said looking up at him and smiling, he looked down at me, he would probably be almost 3 maybe 4 inches taller then my short, thin form.

"but do you really mind?" he asked smirking, I rolled my eyes and giggled "didn't think so"

"yo Trunks!" Trunks turned to look behind him as he heard his name called, but still keeping his arm around me I turned with him, a couple of guys came walking up to us, they were all about Trunks' height and build and most of them were bloody gorgeous, and once again all of them eyed me up and down and smirked.

"got a new girlfriend dude?" one of them asked, I stood there shyly looking at the ground, Trunks laughed

"gimme a week and maybe" I hit him with the back of my hand and laughed, he gave me a little innocent look and I shook my head still laughing to myself. "this is Pan" he said pointing down to me, I smiled sweetly,

"hi"

"hey!" they all said at the same time, Trunks introduced each of them, Caleb, David, Jimmy and Josh, they were all pretty harmless looking although Trunks had already told me that they fight as well, and were actually really good,

"Pans a fighter too" he informed them

"could've guessed" David said "with a body like that, damn" I blushed a bit and giggled,

"ummm thanks," I said "I think".

****************************** 

We walked around with his friends for a while un till we left and went our own way,

"so when do you wanna come over and train?" trunks asked me as we made our way through all the busy people, he kept a strong grip on my hand

"um…… how bout Saturday?" 

"cool" he looked down and smiled at me, then bent down and kissed my lips lightly, pulling back after a couple of seconds. I was a little surprised, but none the less very happy

"you're very straight forward for a guy that doesn't even know me all that well" I said looking him in the eyes

"I think I know you pretty well" he replied, I just shrugged and we kept walking oh my god! Wait till the girls hear about this!.We stopped outside a shop

"hey I just gotta do something ok, can you wait here for a little bit?" he asked and I nodded, he smiled, kissed my cheek and walked off somewhere around the corner. I leant back against the wall behind me, we had been walking for quite a bit and I was getting a little sore and tired, I looked at my watch and it read 6:45pm. 

"well I still have a while yet" I said to myself, I leant my head back and closed my eyes a little bit. 

I was disturbed from my rest when the light from the mall suddenly seemed to dissapear and shadows replaced it, I opened my eyes to see 4 large guys standing around me smirking evilly. I raised one eye brow.

"what?" I asked coldly

"hey baby, what are you doing here by yourself?" I looked at one in particular and noticed he had on a jacket from my schools sports team, huh, that's weird I haven't seen them round school

"I'm not by myself" I told him and he looked around jokingly looking for someone else,

"looks like you are" he said stubbornly 

"well looks can be deceiving can't they" I said coldly 

"maybe" he said as he stepped a bit closer.

************************

Thanks to my reviewers I can't believe anyone actually liked this story, but oh well,

Luv

Blonde-e


	4. Girl meets asshole

I totally love you allllllllll, thanx so much for your reviews, *starts to cry* they love me, they really love me. Lol 

Well anyways I'm getting up the chapters so fast its not funny, I never get up chapters this fast, so if you all don't review then I wont get up chapters. Oh yeah bye the way nah I'm not Australian, I'm a kiwi (a new Zealander) lol 

************************

"maybe" he said as he stepped a bit closer, I stood my ground and didn't move, I just stared him right in the eyes, glaring.

"touch me and I will hurt you asshole" he laughed

"really? You, hurt me" all his friends laughed behind him

"yeah laugh it up bubble brain" 

"now come on sweetie, don't be like that" he reached out and tried to touch my cheek, but I caught his hand in mine and squeezed it tightly, I heard things in his hand start to click and grind and I saw pain in his face, I let go and pushed his hand away and he cradled it gently in his other palm.

"oh sorry" I covered my mouth like I was shocked at what I had done "did I hurt your weak little hand? You big strong boy you" I heard growling coming from the back of his throat,

"little bitch" he lifted his hand and swung it round to slap me, I closed my eyes and turned my face away waiting for the pain of the blow that never came.

"unless your punk ass wants a broken arm as well, you better back off" I opened my eyes to see David holding tightly to his arm, which looked like now had no blood circulation, the other 3 of Trunks' friends were standing behind him in tough posses, David let go and the creep backed away with his numb nuts friends trailing carefully behind him.

"thanks you guys" I smiled at him "he was really grinding my nerves a bit there" they laughed and nodded as Trunks walked back around the corner, he saw them standing there and gave a questioning look to myself and his friends, I looked at him innocently 

"don't worry" I slipped my hand into his and he smiled

"thanks" I mouthed to David as we walked away, I looked up at Trunks

"can we sit down please?" I asked him

"yeah sure" we walked out to the front of the mall and sat down on a bench in the fresh air, I took a big breath and smiled

" I hate crowded places, I need my freedom" he laughed and nodded his sunnies were covering his beautiful blue eyes so I reached out and pulled them off him, he squinted a little bit then looked at me confused. I just sat there completely mesmerised by his sparkling blue eyes,

"your eyes are so pretty, don't hide them" he smiled sweetly at me, took his glasses and slide them over my eyes and his smile grew wider,

"they suit you" I blushed and I looked out, realising the lenses were actually tinted with a little blue, everything looked so cool "you can have them" I sat there a little shocked at first

"um………are you sure about that?" I asked, he laughed

"yeah of course, I'll just get a new pair" I smiled, oh yeah his family is bloody rich I rolled my eyes. I shivered a little bit from the cold air outside and pulled my arms my body hugging myself, Trunks noticed,

"cold?" he asked

"a little" I replied quietly and shivered again, he pulled my into his chest and ran his hands up and down my arms slowly. I was actually surprised when I started to warm up, I looked at his hands and saw a light red glow coming from them,

"your Ki" I said out loud, not realising it, I heard him laugh softly from behind me, I blushed, "opps sorry I was talking to myself, I do that a lot" (a/n lmao yeah I do do that a lot) I laughed, he stopped rubbing and hugged me around the shoulders, I leaned back on him and sighed happily 

"I could stay like this for a while" he whispered to me

"same here" Trunks was so gentle and his touch was so soft, I was in total bliss with him and I had no intention of going anywhere at that moment.

***********************

Omg I've got lots of reviews! Buzzing! *everybody looks at her strange and she crawls back into the shadows from where she came from.

Luv ya

Blonde-e


	5. Boy kisses girl

Hey guess who's back! Yeah I'm tryin 2 get up chaps as fast as I can, but I start school again tomorrow and I might not get them up as fast so you all are gunna have to be very patient and if u feel like there is anything at all that my story should have or that you would like to have in it, I would be happy to take that into consideration and of course put it in there, thanks a lot.

Chapter 5 

We must have sat there for what seemed like hours, yet it was only actually 30 minutes I looked down at my watch 7:20 the digital letters read. I sighed and closed my eyes,

"I have to be back soon" I said

"I wish you didn't have to go, I want to spend some more time with you" he pouted at me and I laughed, awww he looks so cute when he does that I said to myself turning around in his arms so I could see his face and pretty blue eyes,

"now now, don't give me that face young man" I shook my finger at him like I was his mother and we both burst out laughing

"yes mother dearest, young man? I'm young?" he said smirking at me

"well would you rather I called you old man?" I shot at him, he laughed

"nooooo, just Trunks is fine thanks" I gave him and innocent look and he bent down and kissed me slowly, I felt his tongue in my mouth and he pulled me closer to him, as close as we could get. I put my arms around his neck pulling him right down to me, when he finally pulled back I licked my lips and sat there in silence for a bit, nervous and not sure what to say, I looked up at him finally, he smirked and reached out and touched my bottom lip with his thumb.

"you have very soft lips" he said in a sweet tone, his comment making me blush

"um thank you" I looked down again and I felt his hand in my hair

"first kiss?" he asked and I nodded slowly and looked back up at him (a/n I think I said she is 15 so this is her first kiss) he smiled sweetly down at me and I smiled back "so we should be getting you back shouldn't we" I nodded again and he took my hand leading me to back to his car, once again he opened the door for me and closing it after me then slipped in the drivers side, revving the engine a couple of times before finally backing out and speeding off. 

*******************

When I got home my parents asked me how it had gone, they thought I had been out with Alex and the rest of the gang shopping.

"um……yeah it was pretty good" they instantly believed me and went on with their business, if I had been late they would have asked more questions, but since I was actually early they didn't have a second thought about it, thank god I thought to myself walking up stairs to my room, jumping on my bed and instantly picking up the phone, I had told Alex I would ring her when I got home from being with Trunks, I looked at the numbers then put the phone back down, heheheh nah she can wait till I get to school I was too excited to explain this to anyone right at this second, it was my first kiss and I had the feeling there was going to be a lot more, and most of them would be from Trunks. I giggled to myself and kicked my legs in the air.

************************

When I got to school I practically ran into the huge building and over to my locker, and like the morning before; unceremoniously throwing my things straight inside with a large bang, causing all other students to look my way, I blushed and scratched the back of my head (a/n pure Son style there ^_^) I heard loud footprints run up behind me and stop, without turning around I answered the question they were all waiting to hear, 

"he kissed me" I turned around and my three best friends jumped on me, choking me with hugs

"oh my god!" Nicole said jumping up and down on the spot, she looked crazy and I laughed as we walked down the hall ways,

"ok I say well celebrate Panny here finally getting some and we skip" she smirked evilly and looked at us all "come on its even a Friday" we sometimes skip a lot like at least twice every 2 weeks, if not more

"why don't we go see if Trunks is available?" Tash said and pulled out her cell, we all had them "number?" she said ready to txt him a message, I smirked devilishly at each of them,

"0214637829"

************************

Yay! More out! What are they gunna do *mocks a shocked expression* haha u have to wait, and I know and u don't :P 

Luv ya

Blonde-e 


	6. girl and friends ditch school with boy

Hey well this has taken me a bit longer 2 get out, but oh well, I was just waiting for more reviews :D but I guess I'll just chuck up another chap now.

Chapter 6

Tash txted him this message:

Hey Trunks, im tash Pans friend. Heard what u 2 got up 2 ;) so we was wondering if u might wanna come c her and mayb take us for a ride sumwea, then we'll leave u 2 alone ;) lol. Laters.

Well I was actually surprised when he said, yeah sure he'd be here in 5. We told him where to meet us and snuck around the school hoping no teachers would see us and get snapped. We ran to the shop across the road and hide around the corner from it for a while un till we heard his car loudly revving, coming up the road. When he pulled up I walked out first, he wound the window down and I crouched down to talk 2 him through it, he smiled that gorgeous smile,

"hey" he said smoothly, staring at me like I was the only thing there, I had his sunnies he gave me perched on tho top of my head and I noticed he had a new pair on, they were silver and trimmed with a gold lining. I smiled back at him,

"hey, you know u didn't have 2 come" he smirked

"come on, I missed u and wanted 2 see you badly, so I was kinda happy when your mate sent me a txt saying I could" I blushed and looked down, I turned around and motioned for my friends to come over and the three of them slipped slowly along the ground keeping low, and hopped into the backseat, while I slid into the front. We all ducked down low because we had 2 drive back past the school again,

"so mind telling me where I'm driving?" Trunks asked,

"paradise beach" the girls in the back said and I laughed

"sure," he said "we have all day till I gotta have you's back" he put one hand on my leg and gave it a squeeze. Last night I was surprised at how happy Trunks still was, after he found out that it was my first kiss, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

When we got to paradise beach we all got out of the car and walked into the shopping centre, me and Trunks walked behind the others, him having a tight hold around my waist. Alex looked like she was on a shopping mission, well, she did finally get her credit card back today and it had about 200 dollars on it, which I could garentee would be gone in and hour or so, I giggled to myself at the thought. And Trunks smiled down at me,

"what's so funny" he whispered in my ear as we continued walking inside the mall. 

"nothing" I said happily looking up at him still giggling, he stopped and leaned down and kissed me softly, his tongue ran across my lips and I opened them slightly letting his tongue in, he ran his hands up and down my sides slowly. I placed my hands on his chest and he pulled me closer just as he broke the kiss. I smiled at him and he kissed the top of my head, then we continued inside.

************************

"how many shops did you go into?" I said in awe looking at all the packages the other girls were holding, while I sat on a bench in the mall on Trunks' lap,

"two" they all said at the same time, me and Trunks laughed, he had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

"well look who it is" I turned my head around to see miss bitch head cheerleader herself, Jemma, and her three snotty nosed friends, Samantha, Amanda and Elise. They were the group of cheerleaders that didn't like us,

"what do you think your doing out of school at lunch time, I bet you don't have passes" she said and snickered, I rolled my eyes

"wow the bitch can tell time," I said to my other friends, acting like I didn't know she was there, I saw Trunks smile out of the corner of my eye, I laughed a little, they only thought we were here because it was lunch even though we've been here all morning. I heard her growl in her throat, I saw her look at Trunks and soften, then start to smile at him,

"I suggest you get your ugly ass outta here and keep your eyes off Pans man" Alex said stepping forward, with my two other mates close behind her, I cuddled back into Trunks and smirked at her. She stuck her nose in the air and waddled off with the other snobs following behind.

**************************

Well that took long enough *hides from fans* 

Luv ya

Blonde-e


	7. girls with boy

Omg these are taking ages to get up, I'm soooooo sorry *fake cry's then opens 1 eye to see angry fans not buying it* um….. Hehe…. *turns and runs* it my boyfriends fault I swear *cowers*

Chapter 7

Trunks had bought me lots of chocolate and energy drinks by about 2 O'clock, so I was so super hyper it wasn't funny. I was practically dragging my friends and Trunks around the mall because I had way too much energy and I wanted to run all over the place. Trunks finally grabbed my hand and pulled me to a sudden stop, I went flying back into his chest and looked up and blushed furiously,

"heheh sorry" I said sheepishly (a/n no she didn't look like a sheep ^_^'') Trunks leant down and whispered quietly in my ear

"didn't your friends say we could go somewhere by ourselves" I smiled

"yeah actually they did" I whispered back

"so ya wanna go somewhere?" he asked, I looked at my friends and smiled and turned back to Trunks and nodded

"we'll be back later" I told my friends, they winked and giggled at me and Trunks took my hand and led me off. We went out the back door of the mall where there was just a little confined area with a rubbish bin and about 3 empty "employees only" car parks, I looked at Trunks confusingly, he smirked down at me. Then suddenly lifted me up onto the rubbish bin, I let out a little "eep!" and grabbed onto his shoulders to keep steady, he laughed and held onto my waist. I hit him in the arm,

"don't scare me like that" 

"sorry" he said quietly then leant forward and kissed me softly, I totally relaxed and put my arm around his neck slowly pulling him closer, he ran his hands down over my stomach and slipped them up under my top. I got shivers up my spine from his cold hands and he used them to massage my sides and my back, he stopped kissing me and could feel him smirking as I tilted my head back in bliss, he kept rubbing my back, god it felt nice, I was in heaven for all I knew.

"like that do you?" he said kissing my neck and smirking against it,

"how can I not like it" I breathed out "how do you do that" he laughed a little then whispered huskily 

"it's a secret" I got more shivers up my spine from his voice and from him kissing my neck, I was breathing in slight gasps and I had butterflies in my stomach, I'd never done this before, and it was so exhilarating. He ran his thumbs over my stomach and kissed me, I smiled against his lips and he ran his hands down to my thighs and squeezed them lightly.

By the time we had finished doing what we were doing, hehehe, it was an hour later, my hair was messed from Trunks running his hands through it constantly. He lifted me off the bin, flattened my hair and kept his arms around me,

"I have a question" he said smiling, I smiled back

"yeah?" 

"you wanna be my girlfriend?" I laughed, and he looked at me confused

"what? You think after that I'm gunna say no?" he smirked

"that wasn't to far for you was it? I mean you only just had your first kiss the other night and all, did I take it too far?" I blushed and hid my face against his chest,

"no its fine" he kissed the top of my head

"good, just tell me when you want me to stop" I smiled up at him and we linked hands and walked back inside in search of my friends.

************************

We found them nearly about to pick a fight with this bunch of other girls that were here, but me and Trunks quickly pulled them away before they could start anything, it made me laugh tho, I leave them alone for a little bit and they nearly got into a fight. We thought it about time we got back to school, the other girls had busses to catch, but Trunks had offered to take me home, so I was catching a ride with him, since my parents wouldn't be home.

When we got back to school miss Jemma and her other 3 followers were at the shop where Trunks was dropping us off,

"oh look its your friends" he said and we all laughed, we all got out of the car and Trunks walked around to my side and hugged me right in front of Jemma, then he kissed me softly when he said goodbye, the looks on their faces were priceless.

*********************

That wasn't long enough, but meh, deal with it lol, 

Luvs ya

Blonde-e


	8. authorsorry

Hey all readers :D, im sorry this has taken a bit long, ffn wouldn't let my next chap up. Oh well I'm hoping this works, I'm gunna be so pissed off if it doesn't. thanx to all loyal reviewers I love you all, and you are so precious to me.

Love from

Blonde-e


	9. Training with boy

Blonde-e, OMG this has taken me like, what? About 5 or 6 months, hell! don't hurt me lol.

Chapter 8

I smirked and turned to look and Jemma. I mocked a surprised face,

"oh Jemma I didn't see you there" she scowled at me 

"bye Pan!" my friends yelled as they sprinted to catch their buses.

"bye!" I yelled after them, and turned back to Jemma "bye" I said smirking still. And me and trunks got in his car and sped off.

*** Next Day At School ***

"so…….." Alex said walking up next to me the next day "where did you and Trunks dissapear to yesterday" I blushed 

"um… no where interesting" I said grinning, she laughed, 

"yeah, sure, what ever Pan" and we both giggled as we walked into our next class.

**************

"He's such a sweetie" I told Alex while we were sitting in class waiting for the teacher, she smiled, "he said just to let me know if he was going too fast or if I felt uncomfortable or anything"

"awwwww" she smiled and I blushed. Without warning I suddenly felt a large burst of power, it was such a large Ki it nearly knocked me off my seat.

"holy shit" I said out loud without realizing and just as the teacher walked in as well, she glared at me.

"I will have NONE of that language in my class thank you very much Miss Pan"

"heh, sorry miss"

"what was that, what's wrong?" Alex asked 

"something with a fucken huge power level" I replied in awe. Alex was one of the only people that knew I did martial arts and things,

"wicked!" she said excitedly and I laughed

"I wonder if Trunks felt it" I asked myself.

"Pan and Alex!" we both stuck our heads down and did our work.

*************

Me and Alex shot out of class like bullets and ran down the hall to get my cell phone out of my locker, everybody stared at us strange, mind you, they usually did any way. We skidded to a stop in front of my locker and quickly opened the door, I grabbed my phone and saw there was a message on it, it said:

Hey babe. Howz u? I was jus wndrnin if I cood cum c u 2day? Luv Trunks.

I smiled happily and practically jumped up and down, Alex laughed

"hurry up and txt him back dumb ass" and I did so quickly. He was at school in 5 minutes, it was interval. I jumped on him as soon as he got out of his car, he laughed and hugged me tightly, he pulled lightly to kiss me softly on the lips. 

"oh my god, that's so cute" Alex said walking around the corner, Ashley walked round behind her and cracked up laughing.

"Trunks, never would have guessed you with Pan" I blushed and hid my face in his chest, he laughed.

"oh yeah I needed to talk to you Pan" he pulled me away a little "did you feel that Ki today?" 

"hell yeah, I nearly fucken got blown over" I said in awe

"yeah it was bloody powerful alright," he said seriously "even my father was a bit surprised" 

"so do you know what it was?" I asked a little scared

"not yet, but I think I want you to come train with me for a while, my father's already talked to your dad, and he agreed" I looked at him confused

"I didn't even know our parents knew each other" he looked a bit nervous

"yeah well, things happen" he leant down and kissed me softly and I automatically forgot about what we were talking about. "so you gonna train with me?" I nodded and he smiled.

******************

Love u all.

Blonde-e


End file.
